NO TITLE AT ALL
by Hecke1
Summary: I've just re wrtitten this story, hope you enjoy it, it starts at hogwarts and goes on after the characters graduate. Now they are young adults and theyhave to begin takin choices in his ife
1. The story at Hogwarts

It was about midnight, and everything was quite at Hogwarts school, the paintings were asleep, so did the ghosts. Silence filled the entire castle.  
  
A horror scream cut the silence in the Slytherin dorms. Crabbe and Goyle woke up, half awake and half sleep turned their heads towards the sound came from, and saw, Draco sitting on his bed al sweaty, and breathing fast.  
  
"Are you all right?" Crabbe asked him "Yah, it was just a nightmare" Draco answered relieved to see himself safe and quite on his own bed "Then good nite" Crabbe said and went inmediatly back to sleep.  
  
Draco put his blond head back on his pillow, he was still thinking about the nightmare he just had. Adrenaline, ran through his entire body, he felt as excited, as he did the first time he won a Quidditch match. He knew that night wasn´t going to be a good one so he took his wand, lit a small fire with it, close the curtains of his bed, took a book and began to read something of Mc Gonagall´s class. That was the most boring thing he could think at the time, maybe that way slumber will hit him again. He got distracted by the length of his fingers, he began to look at them, and then his whole hand. It didn´t looked like a little boy hand, now it looked like a man´s , longer, bigger, and stronger. Then he looked down to his feet at the end of the bed and remembered that the first time he slept on that bed it felt so big.  
  
He thought then how much he had grown in this 6 years, he wasn´t already what you can say a man but he wasn't either that little boy, that Harry Potter refused his friendship. Harry has grown too, everybody has. His cold war with Potter, Weasley and Grainger was not anymore a child stuff. It could get serious, he didn't care about Weasley, but Harry and Hermione were a different thing. However he decided not to worry about them right now.  
  
Tired of his bed we went down to the common room to seek for some food,but didn't find anything, so he closed his dark green night rope and decided to go to the kitchens. :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: AAAAHHHHH!!!!-Ginny shouted terrified, and then began crying, Herminone woke up and saw Ginny, she was having a night mare and she couldn´t woke up, so jumped out of her bed and quickly tried to wake her up  
  
Ginny, Ginny!!, its just a bad dream, wake up !.  
  
Ginny woke up trying to find some sense and finding her self in back in reality. "Her..her mione?. I guess it was just a nightmare. "Are you alright?" Hermione asked softly "I guess so. I´ll go downstairs for a glass of water" "I´ll join you" Hermione sayed "besides I don´t think I coud easily sleep, you really scared the hell out of me". "Oh crap, there´s no more water" Ginny said when she saw the empty jar. "I guess I´ll have to go to the kitchen. "Let´s go"  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: "Master!!.well EX-master, what are you doing here?" Dobby said surprised "Its not of your business" Draco said indifferently to the elf. "Of course its my business when somebody is in the kitchen" "I´ll just grab a fruit, because there are no snacks, or fruits at Slytherin´s common room. Its that ok?" Draco said accusing him, for the lack of fruit in the middle of the night  
  
He couldn´t decide between a kiwi, an apple or a mango when he heard two voices behind him  
  
"Hello Dobby" "Miss, Grainger, Miss Weasley, what can I do to help you?" "Don´t worry we justw ant a glass of water" Ginny said with her always sweet voice "Have a sit, I´ll get it for you" and Dobby pointed the table where Draco was already sit at "Malfoy" Hermione said "What are you doing here?" "Isn´t that obvious?" he asked sarcastically showing the girls the apple in his hand "I´m haunting elephants in the Congo" he joked, and then smile charmingly "But please ladies have a sit" and saying this he stood up and pulled out two chairs, like a good gentleman and then he sat down "thank you" both of the girls said at the same time, with the same formality that Draco has used, then looked at each other, wondering what was wrong with him "So, what in the world could two Gryffindors doing out of room in the middle of he night?" he asked trying to begin a conversation "We asked you first Malfoy" Hermione said "I couldn´t sleep and I got hungry, when I went to my common room for a snack, couldn't find anything, so I came down here, I guess your case is similar?" "Yeah", Ginny answered "The service here sometimes is really bad" and then he looked to Dobby who was giving the glass of water to Ginny "well, that is my personal opinion" he correct himself, knowing that the girls didn´t share his opinion, "and by the way, Hermione the name is Draco, if you say Malfoy I think my father is here,jaja" "Ok, didn´t thought you would care for that Draco" and she smiled back at him. "Well, not really, its just that I don´t like to be confused with Lucius" "Quite a character your father" Ginny said sarcastically Draco twisted his mouth thinking about his father. "Not every one is so lucky as you are Ginny" he said sadly "But you are lucky, I mean look all the things you have, you are in your way to become an important wizard, you play for one of the best teams in school, you are the most important Slytherin " "Well thanx its very nice of you to say that of me" "So, Draco" Hermione interrupted trying to stop the sentimental moment "what .did you do this summer?" "I traveled all around Europe, been in Paris, Amsterdam, Berlin, Rome and of course Ibiza, you wouldn´t believe the parties there!" and then Draco began to tell them some anecdotes of his trip, then they critizied the teachers, talked about quidditch adventures, and accidents in classes, told jokes.  
  
"My goodness!" Hermione said "have you seen the hour? its almost 7 am, we are supposed to be at the Great Hall in an hour, come on Ginny let´s go.. I guess we´ll see you later, bye Draco"  
  
"Oh you are right, yes I guess I´ll see you later, its been a pleasure girls"  
  
The three of them jumped out of their sits and went as fast as they could to their common rooms  
  
Ginny and Hermione, were in the girls bathroom, Ginny was brushing her hair, and Hermione was brushing her teeth. "What got into Draco?" Ginny said "I don't know, but he was quite charming" Hermione answered smiling"I never thought he had such a nice chat, anyway may be it was just hypocrisy" "You are right, well see how does he behave, but I agree he can be a true gentleman if he has the purpose" "Sure!, now lets go, or your brother will eat our breakfast"  
  
When they arrived to the Great Hall Draco was already there when he eye contacted the girls, raised his eyebrows and smile at them, and they smile back at him  
  
When Hermione arrived to the Potions class, Draco was sitting on his desk already, she sat on hers about two lines behind him.  
  
"Hello" he said, turning half his body around. "Hey, how are you?" "A little bit sleepy" he joked. Hermione thought that joyful expression suited him "and you?" "Well a little bit worried, actually, I didn't understand the homework" she said looking at her book "Its quite simple, I´ll explain you . if you like" he said stranged that Hermione couldn't figure out a homework  
  
He approached and stood behind her, and began explaing her the potion formula. He smell really nice, he must be wearing a very expensive cologne, she never noticed he had long beautiful hands, and she began to feel nervous with his proximity. On the other hand, he could smell Hermione´s frutal shampoo , and her hair seemed so soft at the touch, that his first impulse was to pass his fingers through it, he has never felt about any girl like that, maybe that was this chemistry thing that people talked about.  
  
"Did you get it?" he asked when he finished "Yes, you were right" she answered, staring directly through his eyes "its quite easy" she said softly "I told you" he said in the same way, and looking at her in the same "half dead lamb" way.  
  
" Is he bothering you?!" a voice said in the back of the room, breaking the romantic moment "Potter" Draco said taking his usual mean expression and looking at him defiant right in the middle of the eye "IS HE?" Harry asked not even looking at her "No, he isn't, he was nice enough to explain me the homework" Hermione said trying to brake the obvious tension between the two boys  
  
The rest of the class rushed into the classroom, making them lose the tension, Draco sat down in his seat away from hers and began talking with some Slytherins next to him. Harry sat down next to Hermione.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked her "I told you the truth, believe it or not Draco was being nice to me"  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::. Ginny Weasley was at Hogsmeade, staring at a new pair of boots. She had become quite good at window shopping, since she couldn´t afford real shopping. Everybody was back at gryffindor´s common room taken a whole weekend detention. Colin was two windows away at a photohop.  
  
"Look at the poor thing! just wishing she could have a lovely pair of boots like this"-Pansy Parkinson said to the other Slytherins around her, showing them her foot. She was wearing boots just like the ones Ginny was drewiling all over. "Why don't you just shut up?, It would've really nice not to hear your annoying voice for five minutes" "If you don't like it, you can always leave, dear Draco" the girl answered trying really hard no to break into tears "Of course I´ll leave, me and everyone else" Draco said making clear his status on Slytherin "Maybe Ginny, will be kind enough to join and have with us a cappuccino" "Well I ca.I don´t .. I came here with a." Ginny said really quietly "Come on lil´Weasley, you can´t refuse a good cup of coffee" Draco said grabbing her hand "Everybody will see how nice is to chat with you...C´mon lets´s go"  
  
"You don't have to be afraid of that brat" Draco said as they walked. She just smiled back at him. Ginny forgot absolutely about Colin, she was having really a good time with the older Slytherins, she was sure that the only reason that the were paying any attention to her was that Draco invited her, and he just probably did it to annoy even more that Parkinson girl. But she didn´t seem to care, for the first time on her life, she was not under the shadow of her brother or Harry´s  
  
"There you are Ginny! I´ve been looking all over Hogsmeade for you" Colin said entering the café "well, I. guess I can" said clutching when he saw Ginny´s company  
  
"Oh, thanks for the invitation. but I guess I have to go now" she began looking in her little backpack for some galleons, she knew that with that cappuccino days of savings have gone,but she couldn´t be happier to spend her money that particular afternoon.  
  
"Really?"Draco said barely looking to Collin "well maybe your friend would like to join us" she knew that he was making an extra-effort on being polite.  
  
"No really, we have to leave, but thank you anyway" she said pulling out some galleons.  
  
"Oh no! Please is on me!, I invited you, remember Ginny? Draco said refusing to accept the girls money. "No way I.." "Really, not every day a Malfoy boy gets to invite a nice Weasley girl like you a café" he said smiling approaching next to her. "come on I´ll walk you through the door. ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"WHAT in the world were you thinking??!!" Ron cried out loud in the middle of the Gryffindor common room a couple of days after the café incident "I beg your pardon?" Ginny said to her brother "You, having cappuccino with Slytherins, and MALFOY, now I know it was true because you began to talk like him" "C´mon Ron you just said it, it was just cappuccino, and if the whole school wants to gossip about it fine by me, I don´t have to buy your enemies just because we are related" Ginny said raising a bit her usually calm voice.  
  
"Why don't you leave her alone, Ron?" Hermione said in his back "listen, I don't want to get in the middle of your family issues, but Ginny knows how to take care of her self, and Draco might not be the evil creature we all thought he is, and he can be nice if he has the purpose"  
  
"What is this? Draco Malfoy's fan club!" Ron said  
  
"C'mon Ron!" Hermione said "you can't critizie Malfoy's intolerance when you have the same attitude, of course Ginny will be extra careful around that boy, but she is old enough to know what to do with her time off, you have older brother jealous" Ginny laughed  
  
"Harry, can you help me here?" Ron said to his friend who was sitting in a couch near by "Listen" he said standing up. "Unlike Hermione, I don't want to get in the middle of family issues, but I agree with her that you have older brother jealous, and that is quite funny, but I agree with you that nothing good can come from Malfoy, so I suggest you, Ginny, being really careful with Malfoy, and if your new friendship, gets the Slytherins off your butt, so be it" and he smiled at the red-haired girl.  
  
  
  
"What are you knuts?! What a great best friend you turned to be Potter, after all I have done for you, you could at least help me with my little sister!!!!" Ron recriminated to Harry the first moment they were alone "What? Am I the only one who sees what Malfoy is doing, he is been Mr. Nice now, and then he´ll attack!"  
  
"I know!" Harry said "jelling at her, will only give points to Malfoy, at Ginny´s eyes, but Hermione is right at something, he might be nice in deed."  
  
"Oh c´mon Harry!" Ron said "Malfoy? Nice?"  
  
"Well yes, I know!"Harry said "the other day I found him helping Hermione with that potions homework we, well she couldn´t solve, and she was quite delighted with it" Harry made a pause "Who knows what Malfoy can be planning, we should probably look after the girls ..without them noticing"  
  
"You are right" Ron said "it would be logical he tried to make an friends with Hermione, so she´ll help him with school,but . Ginny? "Well Ron, you maybe hadn't noticed because she is your little sister, but Ginny has become a very beautiful and attractive young woman",Harry said not even thinking what he was saying "and . its obvious for the .rest of the guys around here", he finished his sentence nervously when he saw the eyes of Ron opening widely after hearing his best friend using the words "Ginny" , "beautiful" and "woman" in the same sentence  
  
"I wouldn't even worry about her if it were someone else .but Malfoy" Ron said a little bit angry  
  
"Alright, for our class today I´ll match you in pairs, randomly" Mc. Gonagall said to the Slyhterin-Gryffindor class "sometimes is good for you to work with people, besides your usual friends" the old woman conclued when she saw the disapointment face on some of her students  
  
"Well, then will do it the old muggle way, half of the names of the class are in this bag, the other half will take a piece of parchment, understood?"  
  
"Oh crap,! Malfoy is in the other half" Ron said to Hermione "if I get his name could you switch me please". He took his peace of parchment and saw the only name he wouldn't want to see. "So, please" said showing the piece of paper.  
  
"All right" she said "but you owe me a big one". She sat next to Draco and opened her notebook  
  
"This is what we have to do" he said. "do you want to take a look at it?... it was a good thing that you switch places with that friend of yours, it would probably ended up in detention for both of us, besides its nice to work with you"  
  
"Thank you, I guess, but I switched places with him, because I wanted to stop a fight, he wants your head for what happened with Ginny in Hogsmeade" she said  
  
"And what is it?"  
  
"That you invited her a cappuccino, you know she is easy to get impressed ."  
  
"Well, I didn't know that cappuccinos meant so much around here" he said standing up for himself "He should be thanking me that I have done something for his sister´s social life, when she is out of the shadow of you guys, she is a very nice girl"  
  
"I am not accusing you of anything, I'm just saying that Ron is upset, but that is not even my problem."  
  
"So are we cool?" he asked "Sure!" "C´mon Grainger don't be jealous I´ll buy you a cappuccino any time you want to" he said teasing her "I was NOT jealous!" "Yeah, you were. but it can be anything, a latte, mokacino, espresso what ever you want to" he said keeping on with the joke. And they both laugh "Mr. Malfoy! Miss Grainger!!"Mc. Gonagall interrupted them. "Would you please leave the nice chating for your free hours, or will I have to give you a detention?"  
  
Harry and Ron couldn´t just believe what they´ve just heard, Hermione being yelled at, in a class, or for being talking with Malfoy, this was something definitely weird, even for Hogwarts  
  
Since that day watching Hermione, Draco and Ginny together, became an normal thing, some times the girls were alone, some others, Draco and Hermione were trying to figure out some work, or met at Hogsmeade for café on Saturday afternoon, or Draco enjoyed a good chess match with Ginny.  
  
One day the new trio was sitting on the fields, Draco has pulled out the knot of his tie and lay down on the grass. Hermione read a book (as if it was a news!) and Ginny was sitting next to Draco, playing with the muggle videogame that her father gave her for her birthday. Ron and Harry were playing an easy muggle game similar to Quidditch that Harry and some muggleborn kids taught the other Gryffindors. In opinion of Ron it was 100 times less complicated and funny than Quidditch, but for occasions leisure, it was ok.  
  
"What are they doing?" Draco asked the girls when he saw the Gryffindor boys "Ah playing soccer" Hermione said, not even raising her eyes from her book "it's a muggle game" Draco didn´t said a word, but he couldn´t stop laughing when he saw how the black and white ball fell in the middle of her book. "Ronald Weasley!!!" she cried "you should at least know how to give direction to a ball"  
  
"And who is going to show me? Youu?" he asked mocking her "Of course" se said as she stood up and went towards Ron "Hey Gin" Draco said to Ginny "you don't want to miss this. Look Hermione is playing some muggle sport"  
  
He sat down next to Ginny who turned off the video game. Hermione was good at it, and score a goal against Harry the goalkeeper, someother Gryffindor girls join the match and they did an all girls team.  
  
"Don't you wanna play Ginny?" "No!. But I'll understand if you wanna go with the rest of the Slytherins" "If I wanted to leave, I would have already leave, don't you think?" Draco said resting his head on her shoulder making her a little bit nervous and grabbing her hand. "For Merlin´s sake, you are so cold" he said taking of his leather gloves and putting them on her hands ". They look so big" he said and both blushed.  
  
Hermione was distant and dry with Ginny and Draco during the whole week. On Saturday Ginny approached to her  
  
"We are going for butter beer, aren't you coming?" "No, thank you, I guess I'll stay here" "Really?" Ginny insisted "Yes don't worry, besides, I don't want to be a third wheel with you and Malfoy" " A third wheel? What are you talking about?" "I saw you guys the other day when I was playing soccer. Do you remember?.It's not like I am upset about it you know, ..I mean it´s logical, you both are pure bloods , and he is smart and handsome and all that, . and good for you because that way, you will stop that crush on Harry" "But Draco and I aren't together" Ginny said "really!" "I´d rather not to go this time!" "Fine!"  
  
Ginny didn't said a word neither to Ron or Draco, she just came up with a big lie, but kept thinking about her coversation with Hermione. By the time Draco and Ginny arrived Harry, Ron and a couple of Hufflepuff girls were already sitting in a table, and Draco and Ginny sat on the bar, and asked for their butter beer and some snacks. Harry and Ron couldn't take their eyes off of them  
  
"Does it bother you?" he asked "What?" "Your brother and Potter taking care of you like that" "Of course, he told my parents that I was friends with you" "And what did they say?!" "Not much, at least not to me, they just said that I should be careful" "Really?!" he said cynically "That´s funny. but. are you careful with me?" "Not anymore" "Do you think I could hurt you?" he asked looking down  
  
"NO!,but from our background you understand I shouldn't trust inmediatly don't you?" "Yeah of course! I was careful with you girls, but right know I think you are great. and I am very glad with our friendship" Draco said looking right back into her eyes "Can I hug you?" she asked softly and then he gave him a big bear hug, like the ones she used to give to her dad, then she put her forehead against his "its good to have you around" she almost whispered, and then she felt his warm lips touching hers, she opened a bit her mouth and allow his tongue to get in her mouth, and felt his long hands in both of her cheeks.  
  
SLAM!!! The sound of breaking glasses and something hitting the wood woke her up from her "dream". She opened widely her eyes to see that Draco was not in front of her, but knocked up against the wall  
  
"Leave him alone!!" she cried "Ginny step apart!" Draco said coughing some blood "That was enough, Malfoy, you won't be around playing games with Ginny" "That is NOT of your business, PoTTer" he answered back in his usual mean way, and so angry that Ginny wouldn´t wonder if fire came out of his eyes. "but if you insist on saving Ginny's honor I will gladly help you, but have some class and lets figure out our differences outside" then he pushed Harry apart, who was more than angry and didn't thought twice before putting his fist against Malfoy's face. "Leave him alone!" Ron said trying to separate Harry from Draco, whom by the way was no exactly defenseless, Ginny tried to grab one Harry's arms, but ended up getting kicked by some one. "You hit on Ginny!!" Ron yelled, and both boys stop fighting. A thunder light stroke between them, and scared and angry, both guys stood up and cleaned up the face "LEAVE THIS BUSINESS, NOW!" The old witch behind the bar yelled "I don´t care who you are leave" "Ok ma´m will leave" Ron said, trying to collect enough money to pay for their mess "Ginny, do you have money?" he asked his sister when he saw she was better, she began looking in her bag. Draco grabbed her hand "Don't worry, its on me Weasley" "We don't need your money Malfoy" "He is being polite!" Ginny stood up for him " "I'll talk you later missy" Ron said leaving with Harry and the two Hufflepuff girls "This will cover all" Draco said throwing a bunch of golden galleons on the bar and looking despiteful to the woman. "Come on Ginny I'll take you back to school, are you sure you are alright? "Yes, I'm sure".+  
  
The next days were awfull fot both of the boys, Draco, got an holler from Lucius, one of the worst seemed so far in Hogwarts, saying that he was an embaressement to the whole magic world, for being such a horny idiot, and no controlling his hormones, and with a WEASLEY girl.  
  
Since Harry started the fight, he served detention under Snape's orders and have to pay for half of the damage caused, it meant paying Malfoy half or what he already paid. And Draco, had to serve in the kitchen. Of course They spent the whole Saturday at Dumbledore's office.  
  
But Ginny was having the worst of the times, no Gryffindor including Ron talked to her, but Collin, the Slytherins looked at her as if she was a whore, Hermione barely salute her, and she couldn't talk to Draco since he was paying detention , and she didn't wanna see Harry  
  
A month later things were a bit different to her Ron, after all ,was almost the same to her, Harry had apologized for his bestial behavior and she was going to be able to talk to Draco. And everybody, forgot about the incident  
  
"Draco?"Ginny said shyly "What?" he said being the same old brat "I just wanted to talk to you" she said stranged, Draco was being mean again, or was only her imagination? "I don't have anything to discuss with you Weasley" "I can understand that you are upset, but I'm sorry ok?" "Apologies accepted then.. Anything else?" "You don't have to be mean with me!" she said "Oh no!" he said mocking her "After spending a month in detention for . you" "You were not in detention because of me!" "Father is right" he said "you are probably after my money" he continued in his usual mean bastard tone "and now you come with your sweet face to get me into more problems. I am not some fool you play with, if you wanna fool Potter fine by me, if he is so stupid to fall for you like the ass he is" "What?!" "Oh! don't put that face of innocence. Is disgusting you know!" Draco said "Now you tell me that you aren´t tired to flirt with Potter. Good news: he has feellings for you, if I am wrong, how do you explain that he bit me up and no that pathetic brother of yours?. For your information I just kissed you to annoy Potter. Now if you excuse me I have to go"  
  
He left with Crabbe and Goyle, since that day he became the same old Draco Malfoy.  
  
Ginny stood there petrified by Draco's attitude. She felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Are you alright?" "Did you see that 'Mione?" "Yeah, I guess we were wrong about him" "Yes, we were.." said Ginny still shocked ".did you hear what he said about Harry? Hermione asked "C'mon!"  
  
Hermione ran in to Draco a couple of days after that, he pretended he didn't see her and pass by her  
  
"Malfoy" she said grabbing his arm "Let me go!" he cried "You are.." ". a bastard" he finished for her. "Well I am not, I'm being a good friend." "Good friends don't behave the way you did"  
  
He was speechless, but he wanted to say to many things, he wanted Hermione to know that he had no romantic-interest in Ginny; that kissing her was a mistake, but it helped him confirm what he suspected, about Ginny being in love with Harry and Harry with her, but words were trapped in his mind, and didn't find a way out.  
  
" Things are better this way, believe me" "I don't understand you, Draco"  
  
She knew he meant it and he knew she was trying to help him  
  
"Listen, Hermione" he said "I think is better if I don't hang out with you guys anymore, after all we are no the same kind"  
  
There it goes, he was going to be mean and hurt her  
  
"You are nothing but a mudblood, and Ginny is a Weasley of course, we can´t be friends can we?"  
  
She slapped him 


	2. They are not kids anylonger

HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE FIRST PART!  
  
  
  
  
  
Christmas time was definitely the best time of year for Ginny, because everybody she loved was nearby her, her whole family and her friends Harry and Hermione. She never felt one of the gang, but individually she had grown a strong friendship with both of them. With Hermione it was girls stuff, and with Harry she could talk for hours, and take long walks at Hogwarts grounds, were she was now Professor Mc. Gonagall's assitant.  
  
The Weasley house was full, even Percy and his family had come from America so the two girls, enjoyed having a room for only them. They were gossiping about Lavender Brown and some girls from Hogwarts  
  
"Did you see this Witch Weekly issue?" said Mrs. Weasley as she showed the girls the magazine cover "No, I haven't buy an issue since I was in my 5th year in Hogwarts" Ginny said laughing "Well, you wont believe who made the cover?!" Mrs Weasley said "Fred and George!!!. They ranked first place in the list of more elegible bachelors!" "Let me see that!" Ginny said surprised "I wouldn't be so surprised, after all they have made a fortune with Trick´R us. It is expected to be the largest network in England for next year!" Hermione said, being the same old know it all that she's always been  
  
"Guess who are the most elegible bachelors in England?" said Mrs. Weasley proud like a hen of her chickens during dinner "Oh cut that off mom!" George said "Yes, c'mon"Fred said "Ginny, do you still buy that crab?. Or you borrowed it from Hermione?" "Of course not!. Mother bought it!" Ginny said, and everybody began to laugh "Let me see that" Ron said when he realized that her mother bought 10 issues, so almost everybody had one of their own. Ginny and Hermione shared one "Oh! look who is here!" Ron continued " page 56, but not so suprising as Fred and George. Harry Potter..." "Jajajaja" Fred and George laughed " They put you next to Draco Malfoy. Ironic?" "This two long time foes (since the first day in school, sources said)"George began reading "both graduated form Hogwarts three years ago. Mr. Harry Potter, works right now as intern for the Minister himself he will be graduating next year on a Auror major. And defeated You-Know-who!. On the other hand, Mr. Malfoy is descendent of one of the most renamed families in the magic world, heir of a vast fortune, he is a signor student at Kings Collegue, taking his major on Dark Arts works in his father's office at the ministry, the bad tongues say that Lucius Malfoy position is only threatened by his son, "  
  
"At least I didn't make it to the cover" Harry said and laughed.  
  
Ginny and Hermione didn't laugh at all thet just stared on each other  
  
"Ginny?" Hermione said when they went to bed" Was it odd to you to see Draco's picture? "A bit.I mean, I hadn't think about him in a long long time "He is still cute, don't you think?" "Yeah, .'Mione "At least you didn't ended up with that ass of Malfoy" Hermione said "At least. Have you ever wonder why one day he was nice and funny and then just turned to be the same brat?. It really hurt me when he changed" "No, at first I missed him, but then I thought that he was just bored and decided to play games with us just to make Harry angry"  
  
"How they put you in the middle of the magazine?!. You should have been in the front page!" Pansy Parkinson said to Draco. On request of his mother, by that time he had been dating with Pansy Parkinson for a couple of months. Sometimes he wondered how he stand her, but at least his mother approved her, and they were "friends" so, it was better than listen to his mother how careful he should be on picking a girlfriend, given his social position.  
  
"And they put you next to Harry Potter, mocking of you two, for being enemies in school" Mrs Malfoy continued  
  
Draco took the magazine and read it "I don't know who is more ordinary, this editorial who picks the Weasley twins as the most elegible bachelors or you dear Pansy for buying it, and bringing it to this house" Draco said with his petulant usual way "Now, ladies if you excuse me I´ll be watching the Quidditch"  
  
"Don't pay attention to him, dear, I think they have a lot of problems at work, Lucius has been in bad mood to"  
  
Pansy smiled.  
  
Draco really was freezing when he got into campus library, he didn't have too much time, because he promised Lucius he would be at the office early that day, he hurried up and got the books he needed, the queue for home borrowing was really long so he decided to sneak.  
  
"Where do you think you are going?" an annoyingly familiar voice said "To the front desk, Potter" "Get lost, Malfoy or.." "..or what. are you going to punch me?. Now I´m in a hurry so, if you let me pass I would really appreciate it" After me" Harry said, well if he was asking probably he actually had an emergency. "So, do you have news of anyone of Hogwarts? Draco said breaking the looong uncomfortable silence between them "Besides my friends, and you, no, how about you?" Harry answered "The same .You saw that stupid magazine too, didn´t you?" "Yeah" Harry said "so, Dark Arts major ah?" "Sure!, I've always liked it" Draco said "so how is Hermione? . and Ginny?" "They are fine, Hermione is taking her mayor degree on transfiguration here, and Ginny works at Hogwarts" "Good" "Leave them alone Malfoy, did you hear me?" "I was just being polite, you know?, once they were my friends, and I really cared for them" "Next!" the woman in the counter shouted and it was Harry's turn "Good, see you Malfoy" Harry said as he put his books on the counter :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione shared an apartment in Diagon Alley, Ron worked with Fred and George and Hermione and Harry went to collegue as I´ve already explained, and they both worked for the ministry as interns.  
  
"Guess who I ran into today?" Harry said to Ron and Hermione who were already having dinner "Who?"Ron asked "Malfoy!" Harry said "he is still the same, he tried to sneak on me on the line, but I think he is still afraid of me for that beat I gave him, and asked me, very politely, to let him pass" "And what did you did?" Ron asked "I let him pass after me" "How is he?!" Hermione asked "I told you he is the same, though, he asked me about you and Ginny" "And what did you told him?" Hermione asked "Nothing, that you were fine" Harry said "but I guess he did it, just for mocking, you know how he is" "So he respects you now, after that fight you had with him when he kissed Ginny?" Ron said laughing "That was NOT funny!" Hermione said "No, it wasn't, but now it is" Harry said "and you and Ginny finally understood that nothing good could come from him" "What I never understood is why you beat him and not Ron, Harry? Hermione said "I guess I was closer" Harry said "Now can we stop talking about Malfoy?" "sure!" Ron said  
  
Draco got to his apartment that night kicked off his shoes, throw his robes on the floor and went to his closet to take out a clean Ralph Lauren pj and throw him self on the bed Hermione was a student at the same collegue and he had never seen her, he had spoted Potter before but not her, he would probably salute her and apologized for being such and ass. That stupid plan of his didn't worked after all Harry and Ginny were not together, Ginny was very shy, and Potter was an idiot so that was no surprise, anyway he did well stepping out of the middle, because he didn´t have feelings for Ginny.  
  
Hermione, Hermione and more Hermione, he was used to try not to think about her, why did he ever called her a mudblood that day in Hogwarts?, but he knew that after what had happened with Harry and Ginny, they didn't have too much future as friends anyway he had a girlfriend just like him, that was ok, imagine Lucius face if he dated a mudblood or even worst in love with a mudblood.  
  
"Alohomora" Ginny whispered when she got to her brother's apartment for the weekend "Hello! Is anybody home?!"  
  
Nobody answered so she sat down and turned on Harry's TV, about half and hour later Ron and Hermione arrived. Hermione just said hello and went straight to her bedroom,Ron sat next to his sister  
  
"Sorry Ginny!, we missed track of time" "Don't worry" "Hey listen, I was thinking about asking 'Mione out. What do you think?" "I think is not a good time, may be you should wait" "Why?.. is she seeing anybody? "No, but right now the Malfoy ghost is back" "What?!" "Nothing don't pay attention ok?" "Ginny explain your self now!" "Its nothing Ron, really!" "What does that ass has to do with her?" "Ok let me explain, I think she had a crush on Malfoy when we were friends, and now if you don't mind I got to get changed" she kissed her brother on the cheek and went to Hermione bedroom who was laying on her bed reading some book  
  
"Can I borrow your black cocktail dress?" "Sure" Hermione said "where are you going?" "Colin just broke up with his girlfriend and he doesn't have anyone to go with to the Daily Prophet´s awards, so he asked me to go with him" "Take also the high heels..Its my imagination or Ron is trying to get back?" "Nope, he is thinking about it" "Damn it!. I guess I'll have to have a word with him" "Don't, I already cut his winds off. What are friends for?" "Thanks Ginny"  
  
Ginny arrived really late that night, or well early morning about 3 am the only light was the one coming from Harry's TV set (Hey after living with the Drusleys you would buy TV even if you were the most powerful wizard in the world!) she took off her shoes so she wouldn't make any noise and wake Harry whom by the way was sleeping the couch she was going to sleep at, she took the remote control and turned the TV off, picked up her bag from the floor and went to Harry's room and locked the door. She took off the pantyhose and felt so relieved, then she was brushing her hair, admiring how it felt over her naked freckled shoulders.  
  
"Jesus Harry!" she said almost jumping from the impression "you scared the hell out of me" "Sorry" "why did you opened the door if it was locked" "Its my room" "Didn't occurred to you that I might be undress?" "Yes" he answered sarcastically as he sat on the bed "Good for your physical integrity that you didn't my pervert friend" she joked as she picked up her stuff, so Harry could use the room "Im going to get my clothes changed at the bathroom" she said leaving the room  
  
SLAM! The door closed right in her nose, she turned around really pissed and saw Harry standing really close to her and holding his wand on his right hand  
  
"Harry!!! Are you out of your mind or what?!!" "You are wrong Ginny, we are not friends" "What?!" "I can't be your seventh brother or your friend when you brush your hair in my bedroom wearing that dress, smelling the way you do" she was speechless "I am tired of sitting at your fathers table and feel guilty because I have all this thoughts and fantasies about his daughter. Now Ginny if you excuse me I am definitely finishing this stupid and long friendship"  
  
She just opened her mouth for speaking and he leaned to put his lips against hers, kissing her with all the passion and heat that he had held for years. She passed her arms around his neck and her fingers through his messy dark hair. He dropped his wand, passed his hand around her waist and pushed her against him.  
  
"Wait" she said  
  
~~~ AUTHOR'S NOTE!  
  
I hope you like this fanfic so far, is my FIRST! Please review, I promise to keep writing!. Things will get hot after all the characters are no longer kids and a big battle between good and evil is coming ahead.! 


End file.
